The Doctor's Bride
by Madison Who
Summary: You are just a regular college student who is looking for a better purpose in life. And when you meet The Doctor, you get far more than you ever dreamed of.
1. Intro

The Doctor's Girl: A fanfic

Intro

_It was a typical day for you. You were rushing home after a long day at school, and you are very tired, but as you try to get home by pushing your way through the people in the street, you hit your head on something while you weren't looking. You raise your head to see a large blue police box, but it wasn't just blue, it was the bluest blue you could imagine. You think to yourself, "Why in the hell is that there"?, and you hold your head as you mush through the crowd. You keep walking until you eventually reach home, but something seems off. As you try to unlock the front door to your apartment, you turn around to see a man standing near the same blue box you saw earlier, looking like he was polishing it but you think, "How did he get that here"?, but you continue trying to open your front door, but it just won't open. You sit down with anger and sadness, your roommate must have taken your key instead when they left for class. _

_ You sit down on the steps of your apartment, on the verge of tears. You see the odd man walk over to you, and you just hope he won't make things worse. He sits down besides you as you start to cry, and he asks in such a sweet voice, "Why are you crying"? You look up into his beautiful eyes and cry, "I can't stand it here, my roommate always takes my stuff and everybody hates me". He then frowns sadly and pulls out a handkerchief and dabs your teary eyes gently, "Well I don't hate you, you're a beautiful girl, and if you hate it here so much, why don't you just come with me"? You look up at him with shock, "I can't just leave my classes and my job, they will be wondering where I am". He looks back at you, and smiles as he holds your hand delicately, helping you stand up, "They won't know, it will be like you never left in the first place". _

_ You wipe a tear as he holds you like you deserve it, something that no man has ever done to you, trying to smile, "But where would we go"?He holds your hand as he walks you across the street to the odd blue box, and you wonder where you are going to go in this strange box, it's just a box. But as you are beginning to doubt him, he opens the front door and you gaze in amazement as you see what's in the inside. You gawk at how large it is inside, and how small it is outside, you even walk in and out, and on the last time you enter, you gasp in astonishment, "It's bigger on the inside"! He stands in the middle of the machine, and grins and gives a lovely laugh, "I just love it when people say that". You walk up the stairs to him and smile, "So where are we going"? He looks over to you and gives another grin, "Wherever you want, any place in time or space, you tell me". You smile, have you ever felt this way about someone before?, but you cup your hand and whisper in his ear, and he nods gleefully, and smiles as he pushes a button, "Alright then". _


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Young Romance_

The TARDIS starts spinning as the man you just met earlier starts laughing, and you don't know why. You start to get very confused, and you scream as the TARDIS spins and jerks around, "What did you say your name was again"?! He turns to you and laughs, "You can call me The Doctor, Y/N". You are shocked that he knows your name, and that feeds into your brain as the TARDIS finally stops. You stand up and brush yourself off, as The Doctor walks up to the front door, and he holds one hand over your eyes and whispers, "Open when I say, alright"? You nod as you smell the buttery aroma of popcorn, and the sweet smell of cotton candy, along with the salty smell of sweat and ocean mist, could you really be there? You then hear The Doctor laugh like a little child as you feel him guide you outside of the TARDIS, "You can open them now".

And you were where you told him to go, the boardwalk of your childhood. You turn to see that The Doctor is no longer wearing his jacket anymore, and he is outfitted with a striped t-shirt and cargo pants, and as you look over to yourself, you are no longer wearing a winter sweater, you are wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt with petite white shoes. How is this possible?, you think, but you see The Doctor run over to you, holding a red balloon in one hand, and fluffy pink cotton candy in the other. He smiles as you blush, and he asks what's wrong, and you sheepishly answer, "No guy has ever treated me like this before, I don't deserve this". He frowns , "But you deserve it, in the future we are m-". He stops himself mid-sentence, and you ask him why he stopped, he just smiles again and hands you the red balloon, "It's summer isn't it, why don't we enjoy it"? You blush, and smile, "Of course".

The two of you spend the day riding roller-coasters and holding hands on the Ferris wheel, and you have a good time for the first time that you can remember since childhood. As the sun starts to go down, the two of you sit down on a bench near the TARDIS, which is disguised as a plastic elephant, only due to the fact that you nagged him to fix her camouflage setting. He won you a fluffy stuffed-cat at a ring-toss, and you are leaning on his shoulder as you look up at the sunset, "Doctor, where are you from"? He turns his head to look at you, and he turns back to the sunset, "Far, far away darling, it seems too long ago that I was there last, most people there hate me". You look up with concern, "Why, you are so caring, kind, and gentle. What do they have against you"? He then smiles as he kisses you gently on the cheek, "I was going to ask the same thing about you".

The two of you head back into the TARDIS as the moon rises, and you wonder why he didn't finish the sentence earlier, something about your future? You shrug it off as The Doctor leads you up the stairs, and in a flash, you are in your bedroom in your apartment. How did you get back here? Was it all a dream? As you try to pull yourself together, you open the door, and you are back in the TARDIS. You turn to The Doctor, who is reading a novel by the stairs, "Why is my room in there"? He looks up at you, wearing his reading glasses, and smiles, "I thought since you wanted to feel at home, I would bring some of your home onboard". You nod shyly, and you shyly smile, "Goodnight, Doctor". He goes back to reading and says, "Goodnight, Y/N".

_End of Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Proposal_. _

You've been traveling for two years with The Doctor, fighting enemies and traveling across galaxies, but you are confused. You have grown quite fond of him, but you wonder if he has the safe feelings for you that you have for him. But on one adventure, you get the answer.

_Y_ou remember the TARDIS landing , and stepping out into the intense sunlight. You couldn't tell exactly where you were until you adjusted to the light, and you were in Paris. The Eiffel Tower shone in the distance, and as you turned around to The Doctor, you saw a childlike grin on his face. He grinned and said, "We might want to get going, I have reservations". You were caught off-guard, and you blushed and grinned like an idiot as he held your hand walking through Paris.

You reached a beautiful street-corner bistro, which was made of stone and had ivy climbing its walls. The Doctor walked over to a table, and sat down, "Darling, take a seat, you will need it". You sat down, and wondered why he said you would need it. The two of you had a lovely dinner, and to end the night, fireworks went off around your candle-lit dinner.

It seemed so perfect, the beautiful sky had the Eiffel Tower that shone like a beacon, but as you tried to get up, you saw The Doctor kneel down. At first you thought he was going to tie his shoe, but you then saw him raise a tiny black box with a red diamond ring inside. He grinned as you started to cry tears of joy, "Y/N, will you make me the happiest Gallifreyan and be my wife"?

You cry, "Of course I will"! Fireworks went off in the distance, as you two embraced with a large kiss. At the end of the night you were back in the TARDIS, and you two were married. As you kissed as a seal of marriage, you heard him whisper his name in your ear, and you swore not to tell a soul.

Later that night you two took it to the bedroom and made love, his tender body caressing your virgin skin, and he whispered sweet words into your ear. When it was all done and over, you two fell asleep in each others arms. But the next morning you didn't feel as good, you were throwing up and nauseated even more than you usually were on the TARDIS. As you sat in the bathroom, he clung to your back, holding your hair back, and you could see his upset face holding back tears.

You looked back at him, "What's wrong"? He sighed, "This happened before, with a girl who waited, and a woman named River, whom I used to love dearly". You sniffed as you wiped tears from your face, "Were they companions of yours"? He nodded with concern, "I guess you could call them that". You two stood up and hugged each other, but you felt like something was wrong, and you hunched over in pain. Something was wrong, and as you looked into his eyes, you saw tremendous fear.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The Doctor's Child_

He held your hand tenderly and told you to come with him. He lead you to a room you never saw before, and it was labeled in Gallifreyan. As you walked inside, all you saw was a body scanner and a large computer. He told you to go sit down on the scanner, and when you tried to ask him why, he didn't answer. You laid down flat on your back on the scanner as he went over to the computer. He looked over to the computer with his sad eyes and sighed, "This won't take long, and please stay still my love".

You saw a large red laser that scanned your whole body, and you wondered what it was for, and you found out shortly after. You heard an odd sound coming from the computer, it sounded like three little heartbeats, but whose were they? The Doctor covered his mouth with his hand, gasping. You sat up and whispered, "Are those heartbeats mine and yours, I hope"? His shock then turned into a smile, and you were frantic to know why.

You were about to cry when he got up from his chair and hugged you so warmly. He whispered into your ear, "Darling, you are having a child, my child".. You couldn't believe it, you were pregnant with The Doctor's Child. You were so happy, and your tears turned into tears of joy. You were going to have his child.

After the next nine months, you never left the TARDIS, The Doctor never even left in fear for you. You were elated, the both of you. You saw your belly grow bigger every day, and The Doctor would claim to be able to talk to it, but one day, you felt a deep pain in your abdomen, and you screamed for him to help, and he became worried for you and the baby.

You went into a hospital room, and in the pains of labor, he helped you along. You cried, "Please let them be okay, I don't want to lose my baby"! The Doctor kept reassuring you that the baby was coming along fine, but you had doubts. But as the pain came to its climax, you felt a rush of relief when your husband held up the baby you had waited to long to see, he grinned so beautifully as he held her up, "It's a girl! My God you did it, Y/N! It's a beautiful girl"!

He wrapped your daughter in a blanket and handed her to you. She was beautiful, and she cried so beautifully. Your husband climbed into the bed with you, kissing your forehead, "What are we going to name her"? You cried a tear of joy, "I wanted to call her Amelia, I always liked that name". The Doctor paused for a moment, as if he was thinking about a tragic memory, but he then smiled , "I think that's perfect".

The two of you walked out, while you held Amelia into the TARDIS. You spoke to Amelia in a very hush tone, "This is your home now, and this man is your father". The Doctor held Amelia so tenderly, but his smile turned into a frown. You curiously wondered why, "What is the frown for"? He looked up at you like he was going to regret what he was saying later, "You can't stay".

You almost laughed, why would he say such a thing? "Doctor, why not"? He sighed, bobbing Amelia in his arms, "She will never remember you, she's a time lord, and she has already been to the future, she will never be able to meet you". You felt tears rushing to your eyes, how could this happen? He turned to you, placing a hand on your forehead, and you knew what he was doing, he was sending you back in time, and you didn't want that. You cried and begged, "Please, I don't want to go back, I will forget you"! He tried to smile, but he couldn't, "I will never forget you, Y/N".

_End of Chapter_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Remembering him

You remembered waking up in your bedroom, had you gotten back from class so late? You looked out the window, no blue police boxes, just regular street. You sighed, it was Saturday, meaning you could watch TV. As you walked out into the hallway, you didn't see your roommate in her room, in fact, her room was empty. Had she moved out while you were asleep? You walked down the stairs, to the living room, and you flipped on the TV.

It was just the news, but you were okay with that. As you watched the news flash by, you saw it was raining, and you couldn't remember if you even had work or class. Were you even in college any more? Did you even have a job? And why were you asking yourself these things? Wouldn't you know if you did? You felt very confused, and scared. So you went into the kitchen to get a snack.

As you opened the fridge, you heard a knock at the front door, but you ignored it, it was probably a solicitor. You opened your snack, a pudding cup, and began eating it while sitting on the kitchen counter. You heard four more knocks at the door, but you continued to ignore them . After you were done eating, you heard four more knocks as you threw the empty cup out. You continued to ignore them, and you shut the TV off as you started to go up the stairs, but you stopped at the first landing due to a uncomforting feeling you had.

You felt so sad, but you didn't know why. You heard one more knock, and you just wanted to see who it was. You stood up, brushed one tear from your face as you stood up, and you started to walk towards the door. You walked up to the door, wondering who it was. You turned the knob very slowly, and you saw who it was as it creaked open. He was wearing a bowtie, and he was standing on your front step holding an umbrella with a sad expression while tears welled in his eyes.

He sighed, "Y/N, I'm so sorry, I meant to come back for you earlier, but I had to explain to Amelia the situation". You were very confused, who was this strange man, and who was Amelia? You gave him a confused expression , "I'm sorry, but, who are you? Who's Amelia"? He walked into the house, putting his umbrella on the porch, "You don't remember me do you"? You nodded as you closed the door, "No, I don't. Why are you here"? He sat down on your couch, "I'm here to take you home".

You were flabbergasted, "But I am home". He grabbed your hand, and walked you outside into the TARDIS again, and as the TARDIS doors closed, you instantly remembered who he was. You turned around to the bowtie wearing man and smiled and you surprised him with a hug, "You are The Doctor, my lovely husband"!

He laughed as he held you up, "Yes, and you are my lovely wife"! As the two of you laughed, you heard the clicking of little feet, and the two of you turned around to see a little girl, maybe around the age of five. Her curly black hair bounced as her beautiful brown eyes locked on her target. She grabbed the leg of The Doctor and squealed, "Daddy! Daddy! You're home"! Your happiness was confused as The Doctor held the girl in his arms, but you knew who the girl was after The Doctor said her name.

He held her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Amelia, mommy's home". Amelia ran to your side and grinned. She was your daughter, but you were really gone for eight years? The Doctor had happy tears in his eyes, "Amelia, mommy is going to be travling with us forever now, and we will be one happy family". All three of you liked the sound of that. The TARDIS then lifted off as you all laughed and cheered. - End of chapter


	6. Chapter 5 : The End

The End

The TARDIS landed in a beautiful field of daisies. Amelia ran out of the TARDIS and into a pile of daisies. The Doctor wrapped his arm around your shoulder, kissing your cheek. He smiled as Amelia frolicked in the field, "We are one happy family arent we"? You nodded, but something didn't feel right, like someone or something was watching us. And it was, you saw a large dalek appear out of nowhere, and Amelia screamed.

The Doctor screamed for Amelia to go back into the TARDIS, and she did, like any good girl should. I stood paralyzed in fear as my husband yelled for me to go with Amelia, but I couldn't. The dalek buzzed, "Doctor, give me your wife"! The Doctor was crying tears now, but you realized what you had to do. You pushed your way to the front of the dalek. The Doctor screamed, "Y/N! Get out of the way!" But you didn't, you screamed at the dalek, "Have me! I'm the one you want"!

And in that instant, you saw a laser strike you, directly in the heart. Just a split second later, The Doctor blew up the dalek with his screwdriver. You fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. The Doctor screamed, with a stream of tears flowing down his face, he kneeled down to you, holding you in his arms, "Y/N, this wasn't what was supposed to happen, we were supposed to find Gallifrey, and we were going to live there, just the three of us".

You saw Amelia run out of the TARDIS and out to you, and she cries, " Mommy, are you okay"? You have tears streaming down your face, and a stream of blood out of your mouth, but you manage to look at both of them, and you shallowly breathe, "I will be fine, do not worry, a girl named Clara says she is the lost girl, she lives in town. She will be your companion, I know it. You two need to carry on, never speak of me. And know how much I love you". And then you die as The Doctor cradles you in his arms.

They bury you, and leave in the TARDIS. The Doctor did find Clara, and Amelia went to Gallefrey when she got older. You watch both of them from above, and hoping one day, they will find you again.

The End


End file.
